Boundless Love
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: My Main fic, COTA Recieved an annonimus review, a person was asking for a bit of TakaraKai mush, well i wrote this during a late night. This probably has nothing to do with COTA, but... i hope that person likes it!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade.

**Notes:** I got this review from a person who didn't give a nickname, saying they would like to see a bit of Kai/Takara mush. Well this was lying around my hard drive and I decided to put it up. Enjoy!

It's a bit of AU, so it doesn't really connect to the fic in any way that I can see. I wrote it for my friend, who owns Takara, and she allowed me to put it up. 

It was another competition; the girls were competing in it. The bladebreakers decided to join as well, just for the fun of it, and they were taking the place by storm, quite literarily where Dragoon and Tyson were concerned. Takara was sitting there in the stands, watching the guys do their thing, but more particularly watching Kai. She was captivated by him, his looks, his personality, everything. It captivated her that someone that cold can still be so warm deep down. 

That gleam in his eyes as he was about to shoot-out Dranzer, that victorious smirk when he just crushed his opponent utterly, that strange way he seemed to be able to terrify his opponent with only a few words. Those deep eyes, that seemed to reflect the voids of outer space.

The crowd erupted into cheers, snapping her out of her dream-like reverie; she looked down, another win for the Bladebreakers. She clapped loudly for them, along with Charly, who everyone knew was in love with Rei, and the two seemed oddly affectionate towards each other as of late.

Kai glanced up at the stands, he knew they were there, they always were. Charly more so than the rest, he saw Takara, the girl was smiling at him, her eyes shining like gem stones. Almost as if she was a princess, approving a knight's joust match with her smile, it made his victory all the more satisfying.

He made his way back off the spotlight, away from the hoards of worshippers. That's what Takara called them, to his fans, he was god, and they were his faithful worshippers, now that he thought about it… maybe she had a second meaning to saying that, but maybe it was just his imagination. The girls were already there when he, followed by the others, walked into the squad room assigned to them.

"Smooth one Kai," Hikaru jabbed at him playfully. He of course ignored her teasing, Hikaru always teased him, but then again she teased everyone, so he paid little attention to her teasing. "At this rate, Celeste will be kicking his keister in the finals," Charly added with a smirk, as always she wore all black, and standing next to Rei, they contrasted like the Ying-Yang symbol on his forehead, in all meanings they were the embodiment of that symbol. "Don't overate yourself Charly, with your luck, you will be up against Tyson," Takara replied.

"Even if you girls make it to the finals, leader matches only happen in the event of a tie," Kai put in. "Oh that's right… we'll kick you out in the first two rounds… quite disappointing… I think I'm going to be sad," Charly said with a smirk. "Dream on!" Kai replied. Even through their constant teasing, they were friends, they even had an odd Brother/sister-like relationship, Charly wouldn't let any harm come to Kai, but knowing him, that wasn't too hard.

Through the friendly banter, it escaped them all that Takara slipped out of the room, all of them, but Kai, who instantly felt the difference without her, somehow he developed a sixth sense to knowing when Takara was watching him, or in the same room with him. As soon as the opportunity presented itself, Kai slipped out of the room too, the celebration of his crushing two-zero victory felt empty without Takara there to celebrate it with him.

The crushing victory over his opponent usually satisfied him, but no more, usually the look on his opponent's face sent a thrill through him, but no more. What sent a thrill through him was the peculiar way Takara congratulated him for his victory, that lopsided smile of hers he came to seek after each win, it meant the world to him. It meant absolute victory for him to see her smile like that. 

He had no idea when and how it happens, but it just did, slowly and surely, he fell under her charm. In her case, the legend of the amazons being seductresses was true, but she was more of a Siren, not an Amazon, her song was her smile.

He found her on the terrace watching the stars, taking in the clean air and the beautiful scenery around the stadium and guest quarters. He stayed back, not wanting to jar her out of her trance; she looked too serene in this environment, like she belonged here.

Takara could feel his presence; she could feel his distinct strong aura. Such power radiating off him, such strength. Such nobility. It was something she hid from the others she could feel strong auras. She could feel all the guys, the other girls. But Kai's aura was something different. It was so strong, the first day she felt it, and her mind was nearly overwhelmed by its strength. 

Now that she thought about it, he was so much like his bit beast, Dranzer; both were noble-hearted and courageous, protective even. Although he was cold, she could tell he was no backstabber, he wouldn't betray them. He could be trusted, and that is why she trusted him with her heart. She turned around slowly and walked slowly towards him, "Kai… what are you doing here? You should be celebrating! You are a semi-finalist now… go back, have some fun," she said slowly. Kai just looked at her, his brown eyes as cold as ever, yet in them there was a spark of warmth, a spark only she could see.

The wind picked up, tussling her hair and cloak. His own bangs and scarf seemed to echo the rhythm in a dance of the wind. She smiled at him, that smile Kai craved, in that instant it wasn't enough, no it was never enough, he wanted more of her. 

He wanted to be closer to her, to touch her, to hug her, kiss her, be with her. Kai wasn't the type not to take what he wanted, time and time again he proved to be quite pushy if he wanted to get something, most of the time, if he wanted it, he got it, if not by hook, than by crook. 

He neared slowly, so slowly it seemed as if the wind was drawing him closer, bending his neck a bit he drifted even closer, "Shh…" he urged her to be quiet, a second later he kissed her, slowly.

It was electrifying, to feel her return his kiss, it was utterly shocking to realize just how right it felt to be kissing this girl. In that instant he saw the absolute truth.

Takara was shocked when he drew closer, she was blown away when he kissed her, but she replied in hunger, drowning in the sensations. Her hands moved from the metallic fins adorning his arms up his arms, over his toned upper arms, to his shoulders, and under that white scarf he wore, playing with the neckline of his shirt under that silky white fabric.

Kai snaked his arms abound her waist, pulling her closer, relishing the feelings he was having, he was high by her proximity, literarily on top of the world. And nothing could bring him back down.

He kissed her like a drowning man, seeking her warmth, her touch, her proximity to survive, he hated to let go, but he had do, his lungs were already burning from the lack of oxygen, he had no doubt her breath was growing short as well. He finally let her go, making himself let her go. Yet they remained close, he felt giddy all over, high even; the look in her unfocused eyes told him she felt the same. "Kai… what was that?" she asked, searching his chocolate eyes for the answer.

Kai actually smiled, causing her hands to freeze under his scarf, only then did she realize what her idle hands been doing all along. When she tried to move her hands away, he stopped her with another breath-taking kiss, a second later he moved away. "Kai what has gotten into you? What's wrong? This isn't the way you usually act," Takara was confused by his actions, yet she never said they felt wrong.

Kai remained quiet for an instant, but then he finally replied, "Nothing is wrong with me… unless you count love as wrong," he said slowly, almost in a husky purr. He nuzzled closer to her neck, "Love in never wrong, is that not what Charly said once," he added. "No Kai… love is never wrong," Takara replied. He kissed her again, this time slowly, testing their boundaries, testing how much he could take of her before he would deepen it.

When they separated Takara hugged him, relishing his warmth and strength. The two remained close until the evening melted into Night and they were forced to separate and go to their assigned guest quarters to get some sleep for the semi-finals, knowing that this tournament would be the ultimate test of their love. 'I shall not fail…' both thought, just before drifting off into their dreams.

**Notes:** So that's it… a fine masterpiece I dare say!


End file.
